


Just Tell Your Story (An Original Work)

by J_EnotsoLovely



Category: OC story - Fandom, Original Work, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bootleg avatar, Characters are a mood, Dark Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Friend Raid Tags to be Funny, Heavy Angst, Make a Theory, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part1: Introduction, Someone else?, Superpowers, Watch yo profanity wit these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: After they survived the school attack, were granted powers, taken to Pandor, fought off overpowered enemies, fought their way back home, and countless other feats that tested them, we end up here. Although this isn’t the end. This is after the end. After these teen“warriors” saves the day things happen which causes them to be better off… elsewhere. One of their stories is being presented to you today is debatably the worse one out of all of them. Maybe not in her eyes, but it is one that is undoubtedly inspirational.Full warning, this is all uncut in order to hear everything that is going on for the best results.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 3





	1. Her First Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> I know you're expecting to see AMAZING WRITING of INTRIGUING FAN-FICS of HUNTERxHUNTER or ONE-PUNCH MAN, but now you don't have that amazing writer posting that. Instead, you have Me the friend of the amazing writer. I know I'm always ready to see what's next in her stories too :(, but for right now you have me. We both own this account and she has been trying to get me to write my own stories on here for a good while now, so this is my first one. I'm pretty new to this and will take any and all constructive criticism. If you have any questions about the story ask in the comments, but know that my story is sort of like a series and a lot of things can't be answered ( so basically your open to making as many theories to this story as you what) because I imagined the main story as an actual show in the future. So now after reading this long-ass note, (won't happen again) please enjoy the story and stay healthy. Also if she is reading this now: please get discord so we can talk while school is out.

Ok. Soo, I just talk into the camera 

_"Yeah. All you have to do is to talk about everything that has happened."_

Everything

_"Yes"_

I ain’t ready to talk about everything. 

_"Just start from where you're comfortable for now"_

Ok 

Hi

Soo... It’s been a while since we got back from there. 

We had to deal with a lot since that day

The day everything changed...

A lot happened since we left Pandoranohako or Pandor...

Since we had to go through the pain...

The hurt...

The fear...

It did a lot to us 

  
  


It did to a lot to me 

  
  


Which is crazy cuz a few years ago I woulda said nothing could hurt me 

But those 3 years.

They got me 

The last few months of 2018

2019 

And the nail in the coffin 

**2020**

When we got back I…

We had to go through more issues 

And since it was “ a lot” 

They suggested therapy and since my close friend and temporary roommate Eliza was goin’ into it anyway (and she was the only one I would listen to as a therapist) she got a patient and I got a therapist.

So that’s why I’m doin’ this…

….

Do I really have to do this Eliza? 

_"Yeah. Since you hate admitting your true feelings to people, writing your feelings down and all the other ‘corny shit’ that could actually help you in a more traditional fashion, Vlogging and Audio-Logging seems better. To be honest I'm surprised that you have delayed doing this for so long. And, should be more effective for you specifically. Plus it ‘ll get me a good paper for my studies. Hopefully, enough to get my Masters, and Doctorates."_

*sigh*

While I’m always here to help and support. 

This seem kinda corny too.

_"Bitch-"_

Sorry but it seem a little weird

_"Just keep talking to the camera and tell the story..._ _Properly"_

Can I just talk about…

*Growls*. Can I just skip over what happened on Pandor at least 

**_"Fiinneee_ **

_For now, but later you gotta face everything eventually..._

_Deal."_

Deal

  
  


So, I guess I got to take this seriously...

Ummm Hi

My name is Jazaliea and I am one of the students that attended Shalom High during the school’s destruction. And where one of the many students that were transported to Pandoranohako and granted powers due to the combining of the universe’s natural order- or- something that I don’t feel like explaining.

My power is water manipulation and pyrokinesis 

Like half an Avatar 

And umm 

This is how my life is after Pandoranohako 


	2. The Effects of Playing God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazaliea talks about how her first few weeks back were hard due to an unknown disease that only spread to a few that shared a certain power and it caused her to suffer a lot before she came back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has a lot of inside jokes but it is mostly based on the character herself. Side descriptions of characters will explain in detail but to sum it up she's mixed so people joke about the white part of her from before the events on Pandor. But she knows that it is all jokes so it is ok for her roommate Jazaliea to say it. Also when Zadaeen is talking it is italicized and underlined while Eliza is just italicized and will continue that way throughout the story.

So for reasons I can’t explain in detail I can’t tell you what exactly happened to me or the situation behind it but just know A few other people and I came into control with incredible power and used it to bring us back from hell. After giving the power into someone else’s hands I felt incredibly weak and in pain. As much as I wanted to see my family again I knew they would be mad if they saw me like that. So while people started to head home after examinations I had black spots starting to grow on me. It was like burns were slowly consuming me. Not like a regular burn but like the type you see on wood as they go black and turn to ash, but it was coming from the inside of me. They started as little black spots on my arms and started to grow exponentially over a course of...

2 1/2

3 weeks maybe?

Anyway… *clack* *clack*

_"What are you doing"_

Huh?

_"You’re making a youtube video?"_

No. Eliza is making me do this psychology thing which means that I have to do this.

_"I thought most black people didn’t go to the psychologist"_

Ah-Ha. Some do but the agency has “highly recommended” all of us to get some sort of mental therapy.

_ "Yeah but most of us just ignored it like most of the stuff they “ highly recommend”' _

Figures. But I’m sure miss “Becky with the good hair” would be going to the phycologist 

_"Don’t start that shit again-"_

*giggles* Ok-Ok-OK. Sorry. Doja.

_ "Bitch-" _

Whatever happened to no cursing!

*Camera cuts off and soon comes back on*

Ok Anyways 

What while very painful and literally (In a proper sense) burning up and turning to ash from the inside out seemed to keep me alive. A day or two before I started recovering my organs seemed to be... almost completely burned and you could see my lungs right through my ribs. It was like you touched that area it would fall to ash and looked like it came straight out of a movie

Well...

Everything at that time seemed to be out of a movie... 

But... uuuhhgg... Why I Got To Do This!!

_"Just shut up and finish this so I can talk to you about present times."_

Ok, Soo...

During that time two of my friends from before this incident 

Came by mad at me because of something that happened on Pandor but the real issue was that despite their screaming and yelling they supposedly did… all I felt was... PAIN. It hurt soo much that it blinded any emotion that I could or wanted to develop. The only thing encouraging me through it was my friends and the others that were sharing the pain and trying to survive this strange mysterious. Even when few of the people were purposely setting themselves up to die due to the intense pain, but they were kept alive by it. It was like a crazy painful curse for using that power.

_"I got to see everyone's condition. It was bad…_

_But you and your little Crush had it the worst "_

Stop calling him my Crush Zadeen

_"Yeah ok_

_Wrap this up so we can talk."_

When I recovered, I recovered quicker than when going through it. I was one of the last ones to fully recover, but I was glad that it was over. It was the best moment of my life. But that should be enough. The best part of it being over was... 

Getting to see my family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed and soon there will be a subchapter for Eliza and Zada's added information to the information from Jazaliea's recordings. And Yes There is a Beyonce and Doja Cat Reference.


	3. Sub-Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally, learn about the people in the story so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I waited so long to post is that today is my Birthday so I wanted to have something up today. So have a good day today and this is my present to you today.

_Eliza:_

_Jazaliea's best friend, who gave her this project so she can study it for college. She is currently temporarily staying with Zada and Jazelia before heading back to school. Is kept up to date with what is going on with Jazelia and Zadeen._

_Personality: Lovable Angst_

_Have you ever had that person that takes sarcasm to a new level, that has the smart but still a genuinely good person that everyone that knows them loves and respects? That is sort of what she is like. Being the Scorpio that she is, she is a bundle of respect and enjoyment even though others will never know at first. Sometimes acts like a mom_

_Power: Energy Needles._

_She is able to make energy needles that are nearly indestructible and can be used in different ways. She can sew an arm back together permanently, stab someone in combat, write anything down without a pen, and any crafty stuff you can think of. Her power is very similar to Machi from HunterXHunter, but she finds her own unique ways of using it. Her personal favorite is writing and typing._

_Limitations: Not as overpowered_

_She can only direct the needle to what she can see ( and since she doesn’t wear her glasses it isn’t that far). The farther an energy needle goes and the more needles she produced the more her energy is drained._

_Zadeen_

_Nicknamed Zada, Jazaliea's best friend and roommate is a Fulltime actress in the city of Atlanta. Growing in popularity and larger roles lead to more late nights but she was raised for the roles and loves it more than any other regular job. She supports her friend for doing this but also doesn’t want her rambling over half-truths and half-assed stories to end so they could talk about present topics._

_Personality: Moody Crackhead (Not really crackhead but it is her catchphrase so)_

_She can’t decide if she wants to be tired or energetic or angry in the span of 20 min but she is still a lovable person. While she can be mean at times she is somehow nice and honest. However, don’t try to get with her cause she will turn you down. She’s on her grind right now and only has time for work, fun, and friends. Also a Scorpio and acts like a big sister_

_Power: Shape Sifter or Changeling_

_She can change her appearance fully or partially. When changing her appearance she could also change muscle and flexibility based on the person she turns herself into. When partially turning she can also use this power as well. Works like DoubleTrouble from She-Ra. She Can look the part but must act it as well._

_Limitations: Strian and Fatuige_

_Shifting or changing leaves an intense strain on her body. Even though changing by itself doesn’t require as much energy, strain comes from the strain of changing her body and then switching back. For example, when the body goes from being able to go from easily carrying 120 pounds and being completely flexible to be able to only lift 60 pounds max and tensed up muscles. It causes a lot of soreness and pain throughout the body. In order to reduce the pain, she trains to make her own body flexible and strong._

Jazaliea

Friends of Eliza and Zada. She agreed to do Eliza’s little experiment because she wanted to help her but not because she wanted to do it herself. Part-time Singer, Actress, Youtuber, and Robotics engineer. Working closely with the agency, she goes on certain missions for money and protection from including others with powers. Currently single but someone still claims her.She told her friends to nickname her Jazzy because she loves that name 

Personality: Stubborn Aries 

She’s that wild child Aries with sassy remarks and fun-loving weird personality. She also has an issue showing her true feelings and always sacrifice herself over others. She’s also so independent that she never wants or lets anyone help her unless you force her.

Power: Water and Fire Elemental

Half of the Elemental Duo. She can control water and create and emit fire from herself using her own energy from the body. 

Limitations: Emotional Impact:

Based on her emotions her powers can change. The most dangerous for her specifically is anger and emptiness. Anger could cause her to emit a lot of fire and could be seen as a power-up, but it is actually draining all of her energy to death. Emptiness can cause her to lose control of water and water in an area turns to ice and slowly drops her body temperature and energy.


	4. Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home:  
> “Home is Knowing  
> Knowing Your Mind  
> Knowing Your Heart  
> Knowing Your Courage  
> If we know ourselves we’re always home”  
> -Glinda  
> Even though Jazaliea believes this she still misses her own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Zadeen and and Eliza interrupt her video while the eating the food that Jazaliea made. The reason why she made the food was because Eliza is leaving for collage again in the morning, so Jazaliea made her some food based off of her favorite food...
> 
> Burgers

The best part of going back home is going home 

I know that doesn’t exactly make sense but that’s because it’s more of a sentimental statement.

Ever since I was younger mom told me that South Georgia was home. We would go there all the time for days, weeks even. I always had so much fun coming over my Grandma's house or Aunt’s house being in gatherings with all my family, people that despite you not fully knowing them you feel a connection with. I would always love the food, the country air, distance yet familiarity with people and the church that most comfortable going to that has been in my family for generations is there too. However, as I got older we visited less... and It became a place that we went to for tragedy instead.

I came to learn that things weren’t always good there. The medical system was messed up causing many family members to worsen in terms of their medical condition before they transfer or to die. The church that I respected so much has someone in power taking its money away. And when that disease was going around South GA they were hit the most. So many lives were lost before so after there was even more. 

But that was all in the past.

For once in a long time I didn’t come for a funeral but just to see and have fun with my family.

My mom planned a family reunion so that when I came back I would be home. It was everything that I missed about the South when I was younger. I had so much fun. I stayed for a good week or so and even got to invite Zada and Eliza for a day. I always want to bring my friends with me so they could see all the reasons why I would retire down here. 

_“I still don’t get why you like it down there. It’s humid, hot and even the nats bite you.”_

_“It wasn’t that Bad”_

_“Yeah it was” _

_“Just let her finish her video and then you could put in your complaints”_

You at least you had a good time tho

_“Yeah. But just hurry up and finish.”_

_“Yeah hurry up and come eat your burger food with us”_

Ok I’ll hurry up 

So where was I? Oh.

I loved seeing my cousins again. We all have changed. Since I have a stronger sense of confidence than before Pandor, we really got to know each other and realized that we could hang out a lot more now since we are older and can drive ourselves. I would tell them about my powers but…

We were told to not talk about it.

I didn’t know if I should talk about it anyway, if they knew, where they lied to we had no idea. But while I didn’t say anything, of course, others did so it seemed pointless, but I did what they asked just in case. My parents went as far as not turning on the news, which is not usual for my family, cause the news was always on before I left. I guessed they didn’t know. Besides, I don’t think if people knew they would believe or be able to comprehend what we have been through. All I know is that what happened to us true or untrue was being debated behind our back and would eventually come out. 

Later my cousins did get to know about it but

only because they got invited to go to the school and have jobs with the agency.

But other than that, so far everything was fine. I saw my family, then later I hung out with friends. 

After the week we spent a few days out in the city of the ATL. We went everywhere. Lenox, Phipps, Olympic Park, Fox Theater and even went to a concert. We wanted to go everywhere before we had to go back to school which was right around the corner. We had a lot of fun those few days but school days were just creepin' up and we were interested in how things were going to go. We’re going back to school with superpowers now. Things were about to get interesting. 

But soon we learned that the plans changed...

  
  



	5. Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are consequences that come with teens with powers, and their fun with the family will end once their new High School experience begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main thing to know is that the first person that yells to Jazaliea is Eliza sleeping on a air mattress in the living room and the second interruption is Zadeen getting into the apartment late.

There are consequences that come with teens with powers, and there fun with family will end once their new High School experience begins 

Before High school started for us...we learned that there has been a change of plans that affects everything…

Almost less than a week before school started we were told that instead of going back to the public school that we were used to we were all going to this new boarding school made just for us closer to Atlanta.

Which is Complete BULLSHIT 

I mean who tells people “oh yeah instead of going to the same school you're going to go to this Brand New Boarding School!” In LESS THAN A FUCKIN WEEK. 

_“JAZZY”_

HUH

_“Chill Out”_

Ok. Sorry for waking you up.

*sigh*

Anyways…

Although I always liked the idea of a boarding school, I hated that they just decided to tell us so close to the day and so soon from being home. However, I can’t deny that I was excited to be in the city. Zada and I always wanted to live in Atlanta and now we live there in a boarding school. The only thing that bothered me was that it was mandatory for all of us to attend whether we were in classes or decided to drop out. 

We were all stuck…

I knew why…

They wanted to monitor us…

We were a school size group of Teens that have powers now

They needed to make sure we wouldn’t do anything with our powers that could harm others. Because If you think about it… with our powers… We could run everything. With some powers we could actually take down people corrupting the world in less then a week.

But most of us just wanted to be normal. Even if we weren’t anymore and still embraced that we weren't. It is still weird to me that I can never go back to that.

My parents were definitely upset with this. My mom especially tried to keep me away from the dangers of the world so when the agency told her she cursed them out so much that I could barely realize that was my mom. She didn’t even calm down when I tried to tell her to. I was sad to leave my family after just coming back... but I had no choice… none of us really had a choice.

So, I packed my things and said bye to my Mom, Dad, and my little brother and went-to-my…

*Door Unlocks*

Hold Up 

*She thinks she paused the video but didn’t*

Look Who Finally decided to come home 

_“Hey”_

Don’t “hey” me look what time it is. 

_“...”_

It is almost 4 am

Where were you 

_“I’ll tell ya later”_

Fine

Just know that you can’t complain about me gettin' home late anymore 

_“Whatever I’m going to bed”_

_“Oh just so you know...”_

_“The camera is still on”_

Fuck.Oh well

Good Night.

Like I was saying…

So I left home and went to my New school…

New Shalom Boarding School for Gifted Teens 

aka: NSBSGT

aka: SGT 

  
  


Or as we like to call it….

BS.


	6. Inserted Clip: Eliza Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza has decided to put more information into the videos and step in to clean up Jazaliea's mess of a videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.. so first ... I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING FOR A WHILE. I have shamed my friend I need to better I'm sorry, please forgive me and I miss you and yeah enjoy

_So, a brief explanation for the clips are going to be a better rundown of events that happen in the patient’s life.The patient is not what you would call an open book. So these videos will help clear up confusion or missing information that needs to be considered or even brought up in some cases._

  
  


_Jazaliea in her time participating in this has been excluding a lot of details about her experiences. When talking about her family she avoids talking about her relationship with her family for reasons that I luckily know. Her family are very supportive of her, but also go overboard with help and tend to also become “very judgy”. This causes her to be very secretive towards her family. They currently don’t know what she does for a living and don’t know about her powers at all. However, she does have family that she can talk to in her current situation._

_While she doesn’t have many close related cousins, she does have many distant cousins that are around her age that know about everything and work alongside with the agency. It was a part of the agency plan to hire and recruit relatives of the students with powers. On a mental level it helps a lot of students including Jazaliea since a lot aren’t able to tell their parents about their “condition”. This however is not her main issue._

_In my years of being friends with Ms.Walker she has always had an issue with letting people help her even though she might need the help. For example if she seems like she is holding something back she would say what’s bothering her but will request to deal with it herself or if the issue involves another person tries to solve it so the other person won’t have to. Also,she has a tendency to try to take on huge challenges by herself when it comes to things that she is more confident in. More specifically when it comes to taking up missions._

_Her going on missions in the most concerning part of her issues to me. While being on Pandor we were fighting a different species that represented people that seemed nowhere near human. But going on these missions means that she has to face and possibly kill other people despite being s bit of a pacifist herself. I’m not entirely sure what they have her participating in but I know that it is taking a toll on her mentally._

  
  


_When she wants to she can be a cold face killer..._

  
  


_I just don’t want her to become that again with her own people._

  
  
  
  


_In any case in order to heighten the poor quality of the videos made so far I have asked her to do the following:_

  * _Try to avoid disruption during a video at all cost._


  * Refrain from using her country accent and making her stop sentences to flow together when she is mad or when she feels very passionate toward something 


  * Go into more detail about the situations that she has been through.


  * Start including her alien flower that changes with her emotions on her desk. However, it will be a while until she can get it back due to the agency taking it in order to put it through some test.


  * Try to properly enter and close out entries.


  * Try to inform people of the time that events are going on more. 



_I have also informed her roommate Zadeen of these changes so she can help these things come to action since this is my last day here until the spring semester of college is over for me, and Jazaliea herself is very...as you would call...scatterbrained._

_This concludes this analysis, and I won’t be back for a while unless there is a reason for me to make a video from out of state._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is finally updated and I'm sorry. I changed some things in the story so it could make more sense including some names and some lines throughout the story and you know
> 
> I might try to make a actual fan-fic so yeah.


	7. Welcome to The School For Gifted Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazaliea has another video that talks about her school New Shalom Boarding School for Gifted Teens. In this she is explaining the difference from her old school life to how it has changed. All the while, ignoring Eliza's wishes to speak properly and not over emotionally like the hard head she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things that you need to know 
> 
> 1\. the last two lines are said at the same time 
> 
> 2\. Zadeen is ironically the one interrupting Jazaliea

So. This is my 1...2...3 …

5th Entry of these videos and I’m going to go into what my school was like, the experience and the feel-I- guess?

When we first got there we were soo… confused 

The school was way bigger than our old school and it looked nicer too.We got to go to our dorms and saw that we had decently sized rooms with a roommate. Lucky for me I got Eliza, but when I heard that we were possibly gonna be switched out I panicked a bit. Lucky me again when we did switch it was just Zada and Kay my friend. But I did one person that I wasn’t close with but I ended up being friends with her.

When we had our little orientation thingy and got to meet our teachers and stuff. The good surprise out of all this is that all of the teachers that survived the attack on Shalom High came back to teach the students that “disappeared”. I was glad to see my chorus teacher Mrs. Hawks is still teaching me chorus or I would have had a mental breakdown having to learn classical music. The bad things that we were given to us though …

Were restrainers... 

In one hand it could help control the more “uncontrollable” or “ self harming” powers 

But the truth of it is…

They needed a way to be in control 

I hated the fact that we had to wear this everywhere except our dorms until we were approved but you get used to it. Plus the way that it works seemed to be straining to some people and yet make some of them more powerful at the same time. 

Restrainers are designed to limit your power to your lowest possible ability to the point that you can barely use them. However, it doesn’t get rid of the possibility of using your power. For some people if you try to use your power you start to feel more drained, but if you constantly build up a tolerance for it… it could be rendered useless and that person could gain more power. Well, until they get updated to be stronger. Any way you look at it I already knew it wasn’t going to end well. There were around 1,000 students that had powers. At least a few of them were gonna figure it out regardless.

We weren’t the dumb-asses they thought we were

I knew.

I knew that some of the students with certain powers were being used to even make this school and restrainers in the first place.

And to be honest…

I don’t truly know how the fuck this shit show is being operated. Now I know a lot more I new then but it still seems weird to me

We just had a new school in the middle of Downtown Atlanta with dormitories and everything

And If you don’t know...

That ain’t-

Sorry

Isn’t normal.

Especially for Atlanta 

Despite those concerns another concern I had was school life itself.

Which ended up being ok at least.

They tried to keep things as normal as possible.

We had everything that a regular high school has. Sports… Core classes...Electives… Regular Fights… Power special classes. 

Oh wait… That-ain’t-normal either.

But, I’m not mad. That was the one class that we could take our restianers off, but they had tight security around us when we did. 

So our school was pretty ok and a lot of things changed for me.

When I first came to high school I wasn’t a “popular girl” or someone that knew a lot of people in the first place but of course me being a good fighter that helped take out the “final boss” you start to realize people start to know your name. It’s weird because my first year of High school was so dramatic. Between losing my “best friends” to the reality that they are fake, to not being able to play basketball for the second half of the season, and deaths in my family,it was pretty hectic. Although my second year was way worse. Because, you know... more deaths in my family, no basketball the whole season, dealing with more basketball team drama because I was the manager, more stressful classes, pandemic, digital learning, reunion that turned to a mass school attack which led to us going to this crazy planet having to fight for our lives just so we could get back to our world, and then thinking that we spent a year on a whole other planet when it was actually over two-three months in earth's time…

So yeah way worse.

But this year was different.

While there was more drama, like any other high school, I was able to handle it better. Instead of being that less confident, shy person; I was the girl that was confident, out there, and more significantly… known by people who would have never cared to know me before. 

Which was cool and bad at the same time. 

One of my friends who I met in middle school, Jaden, was already pretty popular. Apparently people would ask about me in several different ways…

“Is she really virgin?”

“She lesbian?”

“ You think that she’ll beat my ass”

“Is she taken?”

“Don’t mess wit her she’ll kill yo punk ass”

Apparently some, but definitely not all of the boys in my school like a challenge. And being the good friend he was… told them to ask me themselves and chill because I’m not even like that. Also he would tell me when I would see him in power specials and when I would see him after school if someone was talking about me. He started acting little brotherly towards me and Zada after everything that happened. 

Heh, but would never act that way towards Eliza. 

That was all new to me however it wasn’t new for Eliza and Zadeen. They already had nerds, weebs andrandos falling all over them before so they weren’t as shocked by their popularity . In fact Zada was more annoyed and Eliza… well… was just Eliza. But for me to get more popular and more people started to want to become my friend or more, they went full mom and big-sis mode which continued for the rest of the two years.

We tried to help each other get through being in this new hierarchy where we were either prized or completely avoided, and I’m glad to say that I think we handled it pretty well. We held each other back from nearly kicking someone's ass and then laugh about it with the rest of the gang later.

Dang I miss them…

But-

Before I finish I forgot to explain another thing about the school. 

It was year round 

Due to us being gone so long and a pandemic coming right before we had to take year round school. So being the type of school that we were… The rest of my high school years were year round and complicated.

So yeah that what this-

_ “ JAZZY!” _

Yeah

_ “YOUR SONG” _

Yeah what about it 

_ “IT’S TOP 10 RNB” _

You're lying and I'm closing out the log. 

Anyways, at least I was able to play-

_ “LOOOK!” _

*at the same time*

WHAT THE FU-

_ “And turn this off” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote so if you manged to get this far and not go crazy with my bad writing skills Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it


	8. Authors Entry: What the F-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok.. Let Me Explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this while playing Kahoot in online classes lmao

Ok 

So I realized that people actually read this....

and I was not expecting that..

So I need to explain myself on why I haven't updated in **MONTHS**

To start off I have a confession.

I don't like writing, but I love storytelling.

Writing was never my strong suit and I don't know if it ever will be. However, I wanted to try to get the stories out of my head on to paper, so I did this as a way to start. And I basically thought no one would read it. 

Obviously I was wrong or you wouldn't be reading this. 

So what has been happening?

In one word that I don't want to admit. 

Depression.

I'm bored. I'm lonely. I hate to say it, but I miss school. I need sunlight, activities, exercise and/or friends to keep me level headed. I have had none of things constantly and it's taken it's toll but recently I've slowly taken that shit back because ain't nobody got time for that (bars). Luckily my hard times hasn't hindered me unable to develop my story. In fact during that time I made a lot of progress with my characters.

So why don't I add on to the story now?

Well...

While some parts of the story is the same, but most of it is completely different now. There are more characters, more relationships, more complex and complicated backstories to the point that if I started to continue the story from what I have. _ It would not make any since._ Even if this is an post-main event type story the way it is now wouldn't make since. 

So what happens now? 

I have a few options.

  1. I could rewrite this story keeping the same concept, but adding the new elements to each chapter.
  2. I could make a new story about Eliza notes on Jazeliea and her friends 
  3. I could start the story from the very beginning and show what they actually went through (most likely)



What is option 3 about? 

My initial hope for this story was for it to become an anime of cartoon of some sort. So even thought this was supposed to be a surprise for someone (*cough* *cough* E*cough* *cough*) I might as well post it here as well. **BUT SHE IS GETTING IT FIRST NO MATTER WHAT IS DECIDED.** Basically it is the beginning of the entire story. What lead them to having powers and how they met. I feel like this is the best thing to do because a lot of what I have now isn't even canon anymore and it would explain the questions that everyone has about the characters and introduce the ones you haven't met (some would be new for you to. And you know who you are). I want the people who read my stories to fully understand what's going on and in order for me to do that I need to start from the beginning and change the way I have been writing. 

Writing Changes

From now on until further notice I will be changing the way I write this particular story. I've been writing in way that is pretty uncomfortable with me so far. Since I see my characters in a more theatrical or movie like way, I personally like writing my characters like I'm writing a script, as you can kind of see. So for now on, it will be fully written like a script. I hope this okay for those of you are reading my stories. This a drastic change of pace and want everyone to be okay with it. 

So for now Bye and let me know if you have any questions concerns or anything in between.

And if you will excuse me I go months work of stories to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
